The Bitter End
by Simon Erif
Summary: So many questions kept running wild in his head. This was the present and there was no going back to the past to make things right. There was no time for anything...
1. The Bitter End

The Bitter End  
  
Written By: Simon Erif ©  
Disclaimer: mine never mine. Just borrowing and having fun. will be returned resurrected from the crave but unharmed. If you forget the being dead part. (joke) *g*  
  
Warning: Characters Death!! Don't read if you don't like angst and the main character dying.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Looking around him he saw all the familiar faces of his schoolmates. or more like the people he went to school with they were never his mates. he never had friends. Not really anyway. They were looking at him with hatred, anger. despise. Like he was nothing more than a rat that should be killed before it spread any deceases.  
  
Was this the future he had. was this his destiny, to die in the circle of familiar faces? Was this the end of it all?  
  
So many questions kept running wild in his head. This was the present and there was no going back to the past to make things right. There was no time for anything. And if this was his destiny it wasn't very good. His family was gone. His powers were almost down to nothing. HE had never had friends but now he just had more enemies. Even the Family name was down to nothing. not that it had ever been much. And the worst thing was. it was his fault. Everything that had happened. in the end it all came down to just him.  
  
He looked around him wanting to find one face among all the others. The man he loved above all others. He had given up everything because of this person, just because he wasn't supposed to love. He was a Malfoy! They marry money. not love. it had all begun with him. and it would end with him. Oh how he wished that even once those eyes would look at him with something else than hatred and that the sweet lips would give him at least a smile. if not for anything else than to tell him that he was happy to be rid of him now.  
  
Draco raised his wand towards Ron and started to whisper the spell slowly. This is how it was meant to be. After all Malfoy's don't love.  
  
"Avada. Kedavra!"  
  
And in the last possible moment he flicked his wrist and turned his wand on himself.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Wrote this one night when I was feeling down. it's just pointless rambling really. I'm not so sure the name is so good but oh well it'll do, for now anyway. *s* 


	2. The Bitter Ending

The Bitter Ending  
  
Written By: Simon Erif ©  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1.  
  
Warning: See part 1. Angst!  
  
Note: This story has not been beta read. All mistakes are mine.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The flames were warming the room as he sat near the fireplace. But even so he felt cold, so very cold. He couldn't get warm again. It was like all the heat had been sucked out from his body. It was like he could never feel warm again.  
  
It had been over a month already. A month of coldness with no see able end in sight. Is this how it feels when you lose someone you care about? That couldn't be it. He had lost many loved once during the war but none of the losses had given him the same reaction as the last one.  
  
That night was to forever remain in his mind. It would never leave him. The look on his face as he said those words, the love that he had seen shining from those ice-blue eyes and the regret that had been so heavy on his shoulders. If only.. NO!  
  
Don't you even dare think like that! There are not "What Ifs"! Can't you see that you're hurting yourself? Maybe so. but what does it matter anymore. The only thing that kept me going is gone. The only person that meant anything to me is dead now. Hermione and Harry are happy together. Mom and dad and most of my siblings are dead and the rest of them are somewhere being happy too. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead and peace or what you call peace has been restored.  
  
Sighing he took another swing from the whiskey bottle on the table. He knew it wouldn't do him any good but it numbed his pain and coldness for a short while. But it also made him think. He must be one of the weirdest drunks in the world for he thought better when he was drunk than when he was sober. Not that it mattered any.  
  
In the beginning he had wished that they had had some hope but of course he had known that there was no chance for them to be together. He had wanted to tell him how he felt but.. and now there was no way for him to tell or ask him anything. He was dead.  
  
IT had been a sunny autumn day when the coffin had been laid down to its final resting place. He had watched the ceremony from afar knowing he was not wanted. He had watched how the coffin was slowly placed down and after everyone had left went to the lone some grave and placed the single rose on top of the stone and shed his last tears for the man and boy he had loved with all his heart and soul.  
  
Now the only thing that he had left was the empty coldness inside his heart.  
  
"I know Draco.. " Ron whispered. "I just wish.. " With a tiered chuckle he surrendered and drank the last drops from the bottle of whisky and silently passed out on the chair.  
  
In the shadows a ghostly figure shed it's own silent tiers for a life that would never be and disappeared in a greyish mist from the room to wander the cold and silent halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"I wish so too.. My Love.."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I was listening to "Nine Inch Nails -And All That Could Have Been" while I was writing this story. This story is also dedicated to Micha who suggested that I do a sequel to The Bitter End story (part 1). Hope you like is as much as the first one. ^_^ I am thinking maybe doing another part more from other persons point of view. Don't know who I'll write yet but we'll see..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
